User talk:Gladiatoring/Archive3
Hi Hi, Gladiatoring! Nice to meet you! I'm also an Aussie, though I live in Holland. What's your opinion of BIONICLE? You are doing very well. BrickPost: Issue Nine Sorry Sorry, about not following the category guidelines. School has been tough and this has been my fallback and I have not payed attention to the guidelines. Please forgive me.--LEGOCityManiac11 22:34, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Underground Do you think Underground is not a theme? I don't know any sets with the theme Underground, and I've never heard of it before. 05:05, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Parts Inventory How do you make a parts inventory? Thank you.--LEGOCityManiac11 21:27, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Thank you, did you get my message about the block?--LEGOCityManiac11 21:36, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Okay!--LEGOCityManiac11 23:42, October 2, 2010 (UTC) I want something to change How can I make a proposal for a change to the MOS? の永青文庫に のことはワシントン文庫にの永 文庫にの 文庫にの ントン,! ントン文庫にの! 22:54, October 6, 2010 (UTC) How do you change an article's title? Thank you.--LEGOCityManiac11 10:13, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Thank you!--LEGOCityManiac11 23:50, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Hi Gladiat. I just have one question. How do you feel about the Atlantis Sets? -Drake. 00:28, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Hello. You may remember me from my "How do you feel about Atlanits" comment. Now I have another question. What, since you like Kingdoms (like me), is your favorite Kingdoms set? (Before you read, please note that this is a duplicate of another message I left, but with different text. I forgot to leave my signature.) Hi Glad. Remember Drake Lester? He, or ah, me, has, uh, jeez Im failing at grammar today, a question. What's your favorite Kingdom's set? -Drake. 20:56, October 12, 2010 (UTC) 10 years old! Hi I just wanted to say I AM 10 YEARS OLD!!!!!!! 07:13, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Achievements How do you get achievements for your wikia? I am just reviving a wikia and want to make it look good. (http://minigore.wikia.com/wiki/Minigore_Wiki) If you could help that would be good. Thanks. Natiscool 22:46, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Lego Universe Do you play Lego Universe? --NagaX 11:56, October 19, 2010 (UTC) New Category I made a category on accident called Classic space. I didn't know that another category with an uppercase S was made, so please delete that category. I would really appreciate it! -Drake. 17:43, October 21, 2010 (UTC) 700 sets Hey Glad, Here is some complex discussion on 700 sets you may of already seen. Bricklink. I am personally confused by it, but oh well. Also, I have (kinda) finished Template:Duplosets. It can be placed by using ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 19:31, October 21, 2010 (UTC) What happened to my category Star Wars Episode I. It was for Episode I sets. Who deleted it and why?--LEGOCityManiac11 00:12, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, but next time could I be told about this. Thank you. And out of curiosity why?--LEGOCityManiac11 00:23, October 22, 2010 (UTC) RE: DUPLO years I used Bricklink (I was going to use Brickset, but they didn't match to ours and bricklinks early sets). For the gear stuff I used our categories, which means I've missed a few of our articles on them, but if I find them i'll add them. ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 15:32, October 22, 2010 (UTC) A question? Re: Lead General It said so on the Castle (2007) website at Lego.com [[User:Agent Charge|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'Charge: ']] Down with Vandalism 21:23, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Log in\Log out Hello, I have a problem with my Log in\Log out button. It is keep on logging me out every time I enter another page. Would you be willing to fix it if you can, either that or help me fix the problem? Lego Lord LEGO Fame Hello, what did you build for the competition you won? And what did it look like? I would very much like to see it. I was also wondering if you know anything about LEGO set designing? Lego Lord Re:Rare Parts Some of the other guys were complaining that Exclusive parts should be deleted or changed. You can see on the talk page of that category. --TheGrandEditor 13:42, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Re: Could you also put that comment on the talk page of exclusive parts page, please. I think the guys there need to hear it, especially the one who started it. --TheGrandEditor 01:31, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yes, I saw those a few weeks back. I wasn't really sure if he was a vandal or not; ill take your advice. Thank you. :[[User:Tatooine|'Tatooine ']] [[User talk:Tatooine|'Talk']] 00:04, November 2, 2010 (UTC) LEGO Lord Thanks but no thanks, none of those are acceptable in my book, two of my real life friends agree, the replacements always look much better and more clean and clear; so I will continue doing what is right, thank you. Stop changing it back, the green baseplate background pictures are all blury and gross. You don't have to find pictures to replace the green baseplate background ones, it's just if I see one I will replace it as soon as possible. So please, don't revert them, it just takes up your more of your time. Lego lord 00:14, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh sorry, I hoped you wouldn't notice about the grey legs, but just don't continue at uploading those Green Baseplate Background pictures. I am just trying to make Brickipedia more clear. Lego lord 00:29, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Signature Hello, sorry for bothering but how do you make a signature? I want to let Users get on my talk page quiker. Lego lord 00:30, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey, it is not vandalizing in any way. You should notice it also for the fact it looks disgusting, I won't change it back for now okay, I'm just trying to get things straight. Right now I'm just wondering why you would even want the Green Baseplate Pictures, they don't look good. Lego lord 00:40, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Just wondering, do you collect TT LEGO Video games? Lego lord 00:43, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Just wondering because I made these pictures, just look at the gallery on the page. http://legoconcepts.wikia.com/wiki/LEGO_Batman_2:_The_Origins I also want to know how to create a Forum for the Green Baseplate Backgrounds, Please answer. LEGO Lord LEGO Lord [[User:lego lord| ' LEGO Lord ']][[User Talk:lego lord| ' Talk ']] 20:58, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about the grey legs, I liked the other pic more, as I was saving the pic I noticed that he had grey legs, and I didn't bother changing it back because I would have to find another picture. Hello Hi! I'm new here. It's nice to meet you! --Lord Starscream - Farewell to my friend, TheSlicer 19:02, November 7, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 Admin Are you the admin? If your not please can you tell me who is. Admin Are you the admin? If your not please can you tell me who is. ~[[User:Iphoneorange|Iphoneorange has left]] 03:09, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Well here is a little information on LEGO Set designing if you would like to see it. User:lego lord/designing Sister Wikis Since you're the admin, I was wondering if we could be sister sites...if you like the idea than, here's the link. ~[[User:Iphoneorange|Iphoneorange has left]] 23:36, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Adding Category Now, when I edit pages it will not let me add categories. Please help.--LEGOCityManiac11 01:15, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks--LEGOCityManiac11 00:33, November 12, 2010 (UTC) U are the champ! I like it that u are Ranged#1 on this wiki! How did u made this? and had u builded this wiki? If yes, plz tell me how to design badges! Because I want to make some for my own wiki (MLN ideas wiki). So, plz answer! U are the champ! I like it that u are Ranged#1 on this wiki! How did u made this? and had u builded this wiki? If yes, plz tell me how to design badges! Because I want to make some for my own wiki (MLN ideas wiki). So, plz answer! LEGO Set Design Okay, this is ready. Other adminastrators are wanting me to tell all. Just restore it under LEGO Set Design LEGO Lord My Talk 22:09, November 15, 2010 (UTC) LEGO Lord My Talk 00:54, November 16, 2010 (UTC) I am a professional when it comes to pictures. And those green baseplate pics are not any good. You will never find those in LEGO Catalogues or LEGO.com, eventhough the characters may wear white such as clone troopers they have a white background in SHOP@HOME catalogues. It doesn't matter. Several other people and I dislike those pictures and it makes this wiki look awful, especially because there are better pictures out there. There is no worse pictures than those, I would rather settle with blurry pictures. I would like to change them without it getting reverted. I mean you don't want me creating another wiki identical to Brickipedia, just for the pics do you? It is not very professional to not contact back, as you are an adminastrator you should answer as quickly as possible. Contact back. LEGO Lord My Talk 22:50, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Contact back. LEGO Lord My Talk 23:45, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I wasn't trying to sound mean BrickPost - November 2010 I see that you disagree with removing the minifigure pictures with green baseplate backgrounds behind them. I'm just wondering if I'm aloud to change them myself. I can get clearer pictures myself realy quickly, it's just that you change them back to the green baseplate background pictures. Would I be able to change them? Contact back. LEGO Lord My Talk 16:08, November 18, 2010 (UTC) 20k edits? Hey, congrats on reaching 20000 edits! :D 12:15, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey! You cheated my! I want my 500 edits back! Hahaha, nice job! 15:45, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Just wanted to say congratulations too :D 22:52, November 21, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks guys, always nice to be appreciated. Gladiatoring 23:32, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you for fixing up that XL Duplo bucket. There is some unregistered contributer who has been creating pages all day, but not bothering to actually do anything with them, and if they're Duplo based, he leaves rude comments about how bad Duplo is. Some of them, like that XL bucket, I didn't know where it came from, so I wasn't sure what to do with it. --TheGrandEditor 05:45, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Terry Here Gladiatoring My Birthday is On January 20th So you can Unblock me on January 20th 2014 and When you said I have two days left Isit on Tuesday or Wednesday? lolwut Where was there bad language on Talk:Rock_Raiders? Lair of Rockwhales 03:26, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^per him 03:30, December 1, 2010 (UTC) A selection from Ajraddatz's Talk Page... Hey, um that word C*a* is a minor swear word to some. I too agree that this site is geared toward an audience of 18 and younger, and I my self would not permit such language on any of my sites. Tatooine (Talk!!) 04:11, December 1, 2010 (UTC) ...what? Alright, I need to ask you some stuff. Apparently, you're angry at me for swearing. In my eyes and that of many people, it's not a bad word. It's mildly harsh, but not a swear word, just around the level of "heck" (or is that a swear word too? What is considered such around here anyways?). A parent I know said that: "I'm a parent too and I don't consider crap to be bad language. I have two kids, 8 and 10, and I'll say it on the phone if I'm talking to someone else, but they know not to use it becuase it's improper." And I have some guys who can back me up that he said that. As he said, if there are kids reading this they should know not to use it. Honestly, if there are kids young enough to be offended here, their parents shouldn't allow them on the internet. I notice you banned a user for being uner 13 recently. I would think that parents wouldn't let their kid outside Lego.com, and this site is just a subsite of Wikia, whih has lots of stuff (including ads here to wikis) that may contain innapropriate material. So really, it would be the parents fault. I honestly didn't know it was, and still don't see what's wrong with it. I will go with it if that is what the rules say. But really, where is the rule page saying this? I need to see it if there is one to be informed on what's allowed on not on here. But if it's not on the rules page I honestly cannot see why I'm being threatened with "swearing" on the bases of a word many consider mild or not even without a rule against it. I was just attempting to contribute to the LRR page, which badly needs work done, and as someone from RRU I can help with that. I will admit to arguing and mild flaming on the talk page, but most of the "flamming" was back in June. Here I just got into an arguement with BobaFett2 and finaly linked him to RRU. I appoligize for all this, but it did confuse me. Lair of Rockwhales 04:31, December 1, 2010 (UTC) There is a policy on blocking Brickipedia:Blocking policy. We haven't defined swearing though. 04:37, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Prices Forum:Canada Prices. 14:32, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Categories O.K. [[User:Agent Charge|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'Charge: ']] Down with Vandalism 21:23, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I thought it would have been a fine name. Mainly because I thought the name Brickipedia used was their own made up name. Sorry. LEGO Lord 15:16, December 4, 2010 (UTC) BrickPost - December 2010 POTC Minifigures If those weren't real, then were are the photgraphs that you have seen? LEGO Lord 00:56, December 11, 2010 (UTC) If you would notice, the Monkey has a printing of a jacket. LEGO Lord 01:06, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Sorry to bother you. LEGO Lord 01:15, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Set number dilema Okay, so I discovered the LEGO partner Zappos website through lego.com the otherday and made this article, 7393104 Mario from it. The number is their SKU. I thought that was best for then, but then while googling the shoes, I noticed another website with different colour versions (pink/greens) with number #739311753789 . So i'm thinking, just add it to the current page, but that raises the question of, do we use numbers assigned by otehr sellers for things such as clothes and shoes? Do we just use legos/their "partners"? or just the title? ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 22:36, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :Another question: Different colour = Different article? Take this, a bag that comes in Fire, Football and Space variants. They are classed as the same set number, so should they be the same article or not (and i suppose that would apply to other products that are fundamentally the same but in different colours. Sorry to keep bugging you :P, ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 13:13, December 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Got a response from LEGO on Zappos products, "Zappos products are not produced by the LEGO Group but Zappos has a license to sell products under our name." so, in theory, Zappo numbers would be the official numbers. ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 15:53, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Santa Santa appears in LEGO Indiana Jones 2. Doesn't that make it an Indy fig? 21:14, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'm really confused now...are you saying yes or no? 21:25, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Pink = Purple? Why exactly are they called Bright Purple and Light Purple? They are more of a red + white color mixture rather than a red + white + blue color mixture. --TheGrandEditor 21:16, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sorry about the minifigure theme thing, i dint know this UltrasonicNXT 17:14, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Cherry55 Hi! User Gladorating are you a administrator? Vandalism Report A wikia contributor, after being blocked for three days, vandalised the page Atlantis. Just wanted to let you know, as you are an admin. 07:31, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Colour Pallete Gladiatoring, you said that 'purple' was not a colour's common name, and that you should take it from Brickmaster or Peeron, however I did take 'purple' from Peeron UltrasonicNXT 09:13, December 20, 2010 (UTC) RE; colour pallete Ok thanks UltrasonicNXT 09:46, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Can you look Hey, If you get time can you look at here. Cheers ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 17:12, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about the problem, I'll do that. LEGO Lord 23:26, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Disambiguation Pages Why can't I move disambiguation pages and add (disambiguation)? LEGO Lord 23:32, December 20, 2010 (UTC) It was, in fact, Samdo994 who came up with that idea. 00:00, December 21, 2010 (UTC) LEGO Lord 00:01, December 21, 2010 (UTC) I was only adding the title "Disambiguation" because Wikipedia and several other wikis do. Also you should copy and remove all data from your talk page and save it somewhere else. It is very full, and may slow down some computers. Change an Article's title Hi Gladiatoring, do you know how to propose that an article's title should be changed? Thanks, UltrasonicNXT 20:44, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Categories I need to know how to search through categories on wikis. I recently made a LEGO Concepts Wiki and would want to know how I would find the Category of "Sets with unknown piece count". It would help me out a lot. Please contact back. LEGO Lord 21:59, December 21, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, but that didn't help me. I need to know how to delete that category on my LEGO Concepts Wiki. LEGO Lord 22:22, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about that. I just found out that I don't even have a category named "Sets with unknown piececount", I just have it on the category list on every set article that is just a red link. I don't know how to eliminate the red link. Please contact back. LEGO Lord 22:31, December 21, 2010 (UTC) It doesn't appear on the category list when I edit. Do you mind if you can help me? Here is a link. http://legoconcepts.wikia.com/wiki/1960's_Batmobile LEGO Lord 22:40, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Grammar? Please discuss Grammar issues, and other such things. 16:58, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me but I think I messed something up on the page Asaaj Ventress Re: Oh. Sorry about that.:( Didn't mean to cause trouble; it's just that I have enough on my plate already and I may have forgotten about that. Sooty again.:P Maybe I should just report it to someone who can delete pages (like you) if the process of deleting pages are that complicated.Tatooine (Talk!!) 07:26, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Forum Wanna discuss Leaderboards and Star Wars? 23:39, December 24, 2010 (UTC) BrickPost - Christmas 2010 Re: I think I'm up to the task, but I was wondering if Fudgepie merited a block. He had received a warning, but he's apologized and is trying to change. So he doesn't merit one. I was mostly wondering since I was away and hadn't seen many of Fudgepie's edits, just a few. I do think I'm up to the task. And about the group, I guess that wasn't exactly a good idea. I don't really agree that it sounds totalitarian, I'm only saying that a group of users watches all of the Star Wars which is the most commonly vandalized and edited theme, to make sure that we can stop users and tell them what is wrong...I guess I shouldn't have named anyone though. I do really want the leaderboard to go, but I suppose that that is not the consensus. While discussing this with Ajraddatz and Kingcjc, Ajraddatz has decided to revamp the blocking policies. We're also going to "de-bureaucratize" and change the article rating system. Ask Ajraddatz for more info. 14:35, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Want to discuss about Animal articles and Part articles? here is the link to the forum. LEGO Lord 18:33, December 25, 2010 (UTC) http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Animal_articles_and_Part_articles I beg your Pardon? What did I do wrong to the 2011 Julius Nex page? --Lord Starscream - Happy Holidays! 22:01, December 25, 2010 (UTC) from message thanks for the warning will try not to vandalize any more --mr.pharaoh- 22:36, December 25, 2010 (UTC)